The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Inherent with standard door designs is the relative movement between hard and relatively sharp fixed surfaces. These surfaces often pose hazards to the fingers of children. As such, there is a need to reduce the risk to children caused by the moving surfaces of the door.